wildcard_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorkmer Lore Research
Dwemer Information The Dwemer Race *A race of Mer who were descendants of the ancient Aldmer race, the first of the Mer race *Lived in the Merethic and First Era before disappearing from existence *Extremely, hyper-advanced civilization who used vast technology to construct their nations and armies and did not share with the rest of the world *The Tonal Architects of the Dwemer desired to become immortal and godlike beings by researching the Ehnolfey/Earth Bones, the Aedra who came into Mundus and created the Mer race *The Dwemer later found a material known as Aetherium while mining in the area known as Blackreach underneath Skyrim; an alliance was formed between the city-states of Blackreach, Arkngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft, and Deep Folk Crossing to mine and share the material *All the city-states battled each other for control of the Aetherium Forge which made all of their forces weak, and thus much of their city-states were conquered *The Snow Elves eventually came to the Dwemer for help after fighting with the Nords/Atmorans, and the Dwemer tricked them and used them as slaves, and they later became the Falmer *The Falmer fought the Dwemer in the War of the Crag, and the war seemingly ended with the Dwemer's disappearance at the Battle of Red Mountain *The Chimer and Dwemer fought for years in Morrowind, and eventually formed the First Council alliance between the leaders Dumac and Nerevar in the middle First Era Numidium *Created by Kagrenac to serve as a god of sorts to the Dwemer race, extremely gigantic machine, originally intended to be powered by the Heart of Lorkhan *The Tribunal gift the Numidium remains to Tiber Septim who intends on using it to conquer Tamriel and expand the Empire (The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall story line) **Numidium is then powered by a new power source, the Mantella, which is infused with Wulfharth/Ysmir's life energy and is later left shattered ***The Agent (MC of Daggerfall) later reactivates the restored Numidium after the Mantella is recovered which causes a Dragon Break to occur, and it is then destroyed Morrowind Information Battle of Red Mountain *Fought in the First Era (specifcially ending around 1E 700) between the Chimer (pre-Dunmer before Azura's curse) - including Indoril Nerevar and the Tribunal - and the Dwemer - led by Dumac and Kagrenac technically - inside Red Mountain *Voryn Dagoth (Dagoth Ur) fought alongside Nerevar and the Tribunal to fight the Dwemer forces and stop Dumac and his forces, and Kagrenac from activating the Numidium with the Heart of Lorkhan *Kagrenac used the tools Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard to tap into the Heart of Lorkhan, causing the Dwemer race to vanish *Voryn Dagoth is ordered to guard the three tools and ensure they're never used as Nerevar and the Tribunal leave to convene on what to do *Nerevar and the Tribunal return to take the tools but Voryn has now become Dagoth Ur and gone mad and corrupted by the power *Nerevar fights with Dagoth Ur and he pushes Dagoth Ur back, deep into the mountain along with his blood brothers; he dies soon after *The Tribunal use the Tools on the Heart against everyone's wishes and ascend to become godlike beings, and Azura subsequently curses the Chimer race and turns them into the dark-skinned, red-eyed Dunmer race *Years later, Dagoth Ur awakens inside the mountain and creates the Corpus disease and claims it is the evolution of the Dunmer people, sending it out to corrupt others in the Third Era House Dagoth and Dagoth Ur *Voryn Dagoth was leader of House Dagoth and trusted advisor/friend to Indoril Nerevar *He fought alongside Nerevar and the Tribunal in the Battle of Red Mountain to stop the Dwemer at the mountain *Successful, Voryn is entrusted to keep the tools protected while Nerevar and the Tribunal reach a consensus on what to do with them *Voryn is corrupted after tampering with the Tools and the Heart and becomes Dagoth Ur and tries to kill Nerevar and the Tribunal, thinking he's been betrayed *Nerevar beats him and he flees with the remnants of his House into the mountain for many years *He reawakens at the end of the Second Era and spreads his Ashblight and Corpus disease to others so they join his cult and are blessed by the disease *Dagoth Ur tries to create the Akulakhan, the second Numidium, to take over Morrowind and later spread his influence to all of Tamriel *Dagoth Ur fights with the Nerevarine and is ultimately defeated The Tribunal *Consists of Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia, who is Indoril Nerevar's wife. All three worked alongside Nerevar and also House Dagoth, and were all present in the Battle of Red Mountain *They vowed, with Nerevar, to never use the Tools on the Heart and to keep them locked away *After Nerevar dies after battling with Dagoth Ur, the Tribunal decides to use the Tools and disobey their vow *Sotha Sil uses the Tools on the Heart and turns all three of them into gods, and they forsake the Daedra which angers Azura so she curses all Chimer and turns them into the Dunmer *The Tribunal become gods among the Dunmer people and are highly respected; they each become leaders of their own areas, and are described as benevolent and wise *They routinely revisit Red Mountain to renew their power from the Heart, though are unable to when Dagoth Ur and his followers reawaken and are more powerful than them *Sotha Sil and Almalexia lose Keening and Sunder to Dagoth's forces which the Nerevarine later reclaims *The Tribunal create the Ghostfence to keep Dagoth Ur and his followers inside Red Mountain and try to reduce the Ashblight and Corpus diseases from spreading as often *After the Nerevarine defeats Dagoth Ur and sends the Heart of Lorkhan away, the Tribunal become mortal *Almalexia killed Sotha Sil after going mad due to losing her powers, and is later killed by the Nerevarine *Vivec remains alive and wise, but seemingly disappears after the Oblivion Crisis in the later Third Era *The Tribunal is then replaced by the New Temple and they are simply forgotten and referred to as saints in later years The Heart of Lorkhan *Lorkhan was an Aedra responsible for creating the mortal plane, which the other Aedra did not approve of *The Aedra kill Lorkhan and his Heart is sent to the mortal plane since they cannot destroy it; Red Mountain eventually forms around it *The Dwemer, specifically Kagrenac, discover the Heart of Lorkhan and intend on using its godly powers for their own motives *After creating Keening, Sunder, and Wraithguard to tap into the Heart's power, the Dwemer race vanishes from existence *The Tribunal uses the Tools to tap into the Heart's power carefully and they become godly beings for a long while *Dagoth Ur and his blood brothers tap into the Heart's power which corrupts them greatly and gives them godlike powers for a long while *The Nerevarine uses the Tools to send the Heart away, cutting its power off from the Tribunal and Dagoth Ur The Nerevarine (MC) *The reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar, though without memories(?) *The Nerevarine contracts Corpus from a member of House Dagoth, and is cured of the symptoms but rendered immortal *Wields the late Indoril Nerevar's sword Trueflame, which was enchanted by a Dwemer weaponsmith ghost Daggerfall Information The Agent (MC) *Close friend to King Uriel Septim VII, and was freed by him as a result of the Eternal Champion freeing Uriel from Jagar Tharn in The Elder Scrolls I: Arena *The Agent was sent to investigate of King Lysandus of Daggerfall's death *Various leaders requested he give them the Totem of Tiber Septim to activate the Numidium which was formerly in the hands of Lord Woodborne *The Agent was warned he could not wield the Totem unless he was a descendant of Tiber Septim *Lysandus was killed because he had the Totem and other people wanted the power to control the Numidium *The Agent has multiple choices with the Totem, and all of them result in a Dragon Break which combines all possibilities into one, causing the Warp in the West *The Warp in the West is latered resolved by the Miracle of Peace which restores the timeline and everything is changed for the better *The Agent goes missing, presumed dead in the Mantellan Crux Miscellaneous Information Eye of Magnus *Tolfdir does not mention it could be Aedric in origin *It is unknown what the Eye of Magnus is or what created it, and is currently in possession of the Psijic Order Psijic Order *Very secretive and only appears to those deemed worthy, currently in possession of the Eye of Magnus Planes of Oblivion *Moonshadow, Azura's plane *Attribution's Share, Boethiah's plane *The Fields of Regret, Clavicus Vile's plane *Apocrypha, Hermaeus Mora's plane *Hunting Grounds, Hircine's plane *Ashpit, Malacath's plane *Deadlands, Mehrunes Dagon's plane *Spiral Skein, Mephala's plane *Colored Rooms, Meridia's plane *Coldharbour, Molag Bal's plane *Scuttling Void, Namira's plane *Evergloam, Nocturnal's plane *The Pits, Peryite's plane *Myriad Realms of Revelry, Sanguine's plane(s?) *Shivering Isles, Sheogorath's plane *Quagmire, Vaermina's plane